


Medbay Dominos

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Droidbait is sleepy and also an actual angel, Echo is a little shit, Gen, Killer does not get blamed, Kix can be just as bad of a little shit as Echo in his own way, Kix is So Done, M/M, No one can convince me otherwise, and the ringleader of domino squad, but there is no way you wouldn't find him intimidating, constantly getting them into trouble, everyone loves jesse, he was actually needed elsewhere, just let him eat please, warning for minor amount of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Domino Squad is back for their checkups. Kix is not pleased.





	Medbay Dominos

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Everyone Lives after Rishi and Rex adopts all of Domino Squad au. Because of reasons lol. This was influenced by one of Hevy's recent [Adventures](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/159907955594/hey-kix-what-does-this-do-dont-karking) and absolutely influenced by wolveria's [ post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/153658942789/echo-and-fives) about Echo being the trouble maker. Please enjoy random silliness. Killer belongs to [ Jesse ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

Kix was finally taking a break to get some food. He was  _ starving _ , and Jesse finally convinced him to leave everything to Killer for a little while. 

He was just about to take his first bite when he heard Stick say to Poke, “Glad we’re not on duty, Domino Squad is back in the medbay for checkups. Had to deal with them last time. They are worse than herding stray ARCs.” 

Kix dropped his fork and stormed back to the medbay. Jesse sighed, and followed after his husband. This was not going to be pleasant.

\-------

It was mostly quiet in the medbay on the  _ Resolute _ . Killer had just left to go to the intensive care unit where a vod needed some assistance.

Unfortunately, that meant he had to leave Domino Squad unsupervised. In the medbay. 

“ _ Stay _ . Someone will be back shortly to do your checkups.” Killer said before trotting off to where he was needed. 

Echo got up from where he was sitting to start messing with some equipment on the wall. Fives asked, “Didn’t Killer tell us to  _ stay _ .”

“I’m not going anywhere Fiv’ika. Besides, he didn’t say not to  _ touch  _ anything.” Echo replied, watching the slow smile form over Fives’ face.

“That  _ is  _ true. Excellent point.” Fives slid over next to Echo tossed an interesting piece of equipment to Cutup, who was still sitting on the bed next to a napping Droidbait. Hevy tapped him on the shoulder, but Droidbait just groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Hevy shrugged and went to poke at something attached to the wall. 

\-------

Kix stomped into the medbay, pointed at all of Domino Squad and yelled, “You!.”

Cutup jumped so bad, he threw whatever he was holding into the air, which smacked Fives in the head, causing him to swear profusely. The smallest snap could be heard, preceded by Hevy swearing softly, attempting to fix whatever he just broke. Echo turned to face Kix with the most unrepentant smile. 

“What do you think you’re doing to my medbay?!” Kix growled out.

“Us?” Echo asked innocently, placing a hand on his chest. “We would never do anything to harm your medbay.”

“Bullshit, and you know it.” Kix barked, emphasizing with his pointed finger. “Last time you were left in here alone, you blew out half of my lights, and we had to call that ARC engineer from 212th when even  _ General Skywalker _ couldn’t even figure out what you did.” 

Echo attempted to explain “Honestly th-” 

“-No. Don’t.” Kix held up his hand to stop him. “I don’t want to hear it. All of you are banned from being in the medbay unless supervised, or unconscious.” Cutup reached a hand to Droidbait’s shoulder. “Except Droidbait, who is an actual angel and has done nothing wrong.  _ He  _ can pick a sweet from Poke’s stash after he gets back.” The other four all made various levels of bummed noises, and pouty faces. 

Which is exactly when Jesse walked in. He stopped just behind Kix, and crossed his arms. “Everything okay in here?” 

Hevy finally turned around, casually placing the broken off piece on the table. “Yep. All good in here. Fine, really.”

A sly smiled formed on Kix’s face. “Well then, if everything is ‘all good’ in here. I’m just going to leave Jesse here with you, while I finally get something to eat.” He looked over his shoulder, “That okay with you, ruus’ner.”

“Of course, Kixystix.” Jesse gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Go get some food.” He looked up at Domino Squad, and lowered his voice “I’ll keep a good eye on them ‘til you get back.” 

Fives swallowed audibly as the four not napping members of Domino Squad huddled just a little closer together. If they listened hard enough, they could have heard Kix’s laughter all the way to the mess hall.


End file.
